


Invisible Man

by StrikerStiles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kış Askeri uyumazdı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Man

**Author's Note:**

> Invisible Man-Ruu Campbell

Kış Askeri uyumazdı.

Uyumadan rüya göremezsiniz, kabus da göremeyeceğiniz gibi. Görülen rüyaların çoğu, uyandıktan sonra hatırlanmaz. Hiç uyumuyorsanız, hiç uyanamazsınız da. 

Uyumazsanız, unutamazsınız.

Unutmanızı sağlarlar. Parlak ışıklar, gözlerinizi delip beyninize saplanan buzdan sarkıtlar. 

_“İsmin ne?”_

_“James Buchanan Barnes.”_

_“Bir kere daha.”_

Uyanmazsanız, unutamazsınız. Uyumazsanız, hatırlayamazsınız.

 

**********  
Adam neredeyse 5 dakikadır sokak lambasındaki ışığa sarsılmaz bir dikkatle bakıyordu. O kadar yoğunlaşmış ve sert bir bakıştı ki bu, lambanın ürküp sönmesini beklemek mantıklı gelebilirdi.

Küçük bir kız dikkatle adamı seyrediyordu. Bir eli annesinin avucunun içinde, güven verecek bir sıkılıkla sarmalanmış haldeydi, zaman zaman annesinin telefondaki kişiye söylediği birkaç kelimeyi yakalıyordu kulakları. O anda bunlara ilgi göstermiyordu, o sadece adama bakıyordu. Daha önce hiçbir yetişkinin bir şeye böyle baktığını görmemişti. Sanki lambanın yerinde sihirli bir şey görür gibiydi.

“Narnia'yı mı arıyorsun?” diye sordu adama yavaşça. Sesi annesinin dikkatini çekecek kadar yüksek değildi ama adam onu bir şekilde duymuş olmalıydı, çünkü başı o yöne döndü.

“Ne?” dediğinde yüzü ifadesizdi ama kelimelerinde yabancı bir hava vardı, sanki dillerini yeni öğrenmiş gibiydi. Tuhaftı, çünkü aksanında bir yanlışlık yoktu.

“Narnia.” diye tekrar etti bir yandan da serbest olan eliyle lamba direğini işaret ederek. “Sınırı işaretleyen sokak lambası.”

Adam ona kelimeleri kendisine yabancı geliyormuş gibi baktı. Konuştukları dil, giydikleri kıyafetler, oturdukları park, hatta bütün dünya ona yabancı geliyormuş gibi baktı.

Küçük kız, eğer küçük bir kız olmasaydı, bu bakışın anlamını asla çözemezdi.

Usulca elini annesinin avucundan çekti, minik adımlarla lamba direğinin yanına geldi ve durdu.

“Ben de orayı arıyorum.” dedi bir sır paylaşır gibi. Annesi ona yabancılarla konuşmamasını binlerce kez söylemişti ama büyükbabası da her zaman “yabancılarla konuşmadan nasıl arkadaş edinmesi gerekiyor” diye karşı çıkmıştı ve büyükbabası her zaman daha bilgeydi. Büyükbabası, Narnia'nın bulunabilir bir yer olduğunu biliyordu, annesinin aksine. “Kunduzlar'ı ziyaret etmek için. Ve başka şeyler.”

Adam ona bakmaya devam etti. Eğer saniyeler önce konuşmamış olsa, kız onun duymadığını düşünmeye başlayabilirdi ama hayır, gözlerinden duyduğunu anlayabiliyordunuz. Belki de konuşmak istemiyordu, bu muhtemeldi işte. Büyükler, çoğunlukla, kendisi gibi küçük kızlarla konuşmak istemezlerdi. Ona okul hakkında iç sıkıcı birkaç soru sorarlardı, bir de annesini mi babasını mı daha çok sevdiğine dair aptalca başka sorular. Bunun dışında söyledikleri pek ilgilerini çekmiyor gibiydi, bazen babasının artık burada olmadığını söylediği zamanlarda bile.

Görünmez. Kız kendisi için bunu düşüneli birkaç hafta olmuştu henüz ve birden bu yabancıya da uygun buldu ünvanını. Görünmez. 

“Narnia'yı bulmak istiyor musun?” diye tekrar denedi. Eninde sonunda bir tepki vereceğini biliyordu; iyi ihtimalle cevaplardı, kötü ihtimalle annesine kızına sahip çıkmasıyla ilgili bir uyarıda bulunup oyununu bozardı. Ama adamla ilgili bir şey bunu yapmayacağını düşünmesini sağlıyordu. “Lucy orayı bulduğunda benden küçüktü. Ben daha çok şey biliyorum, örneğin aynı anda hem dinleyip hem yazabiliyorum.” 

Adamın gözleri ışıkla kızın yüzü arasında kararsız bir git gel yaşadı, en sonunda kızın yüzüne baktığında yüzünde kafa karışıklığına benzer bir şey vardı.

“Oraya neden gitmek istiyorsun?” dedi kız. Belki ona yeterince şey anlatırsa adam da kendini onunla konuşabilecek kadar rahat hissedebilirdi. “Ben babamı bulmak için gitmeliyim. Annem, babamın artık burada olmadığını söylüyor, belki de Narnia'dadır. Bana mantıklı geldi.” Duraksayıp tişörtünün eteğiyle oynamaya başladı, birden utangaçlığa kapılmıştı sanki. “Belki Aslan onun nerede olduğunu biliyordur? Böyle düşünmek hoşuma gidiyor. Birilerinin bildiğini düşünmek. Çünkü rahip Melick bunun bizim bilemeyeceğimiz kadar önemli olduğunu söylüyor ama eminim Aslan biliyordur. Aslan her şeyi bilir.”

“Neden?” dedi adam en sonunda. Sesindeki yabancılık biraz olsun dinmişti, sanki kendisi de bir şeylerin farkına varıp düzeltmiş gibi. Küçük kız, bunu bütün küçük kızların sahip olduğu ortak bir özel güç sayesinde biliyordu. Soruyuysa tam olarak anlamamıştı.

“Ne neden?” derken dudağını ısırıyordu, adamın da tıpkı diğer yetişkinler gibi onun hiçbir şeyden anlamadığını düşünmesinden korkuyordu.

“Baban neden gitti?” Sesinin düz tonu daha da duyulur hale gelmiş gibi geldi kıza. Onunla bu konuda konuşmaya çalışan diğer yetişkinler gibi- rehberlik öğretmeni bayan Lazslo örneğin, ya da annesinin arkadaşları- sesi yumuşamamıştı.

“Uyuyamıyordu.” dedi kız kendinden emin bir şekilde. Annesinin ona konuyla ilgili verdiği tek bilgi buydu, babası çok uzun zamandır uyuyamıyordu ama nedenini ona söyleyemezdi. Bildikleri bundan ibaretti ve şimdi, yabancı bir adama bildiği her şeyi anlatmış olmak ona tuhaf bir şekilde kötü hissettirdi. Her zaman çikolatasını paylaştığı bir arkadaşının kendisininkini onunla paylaşmadığını fark ettiği andakine benzer bir duyguydu bu, kandırılmışlığa benzer bir his.

“Ben de uyuyamıyorum.” dedi adam. Kendinden bahsederken de sesi dümdüzdü, ama gözlerinde bir şeyler hareket etmişti sanki.

“Ben uyuyamadığımda büyükbabam bana kitap okur.” diye önerdi. “Annem sıcak süt getirir.”

Adam dinlerken kıpırdamadı ama bir şekilde onu hayatında tanıştığı herkesten daha iyi dinlediği hissini yarattı.

“Hiç rüya görür müsün?” diye sordu.  
“Bir sürü!” Kız hafifçe gülümsedi, adam gülüşüne karşılık vermese de çenesinin katılığı biraz olsun gevşedi. “Bazen rüyalarımda Narnia'yı bile buluyorum. Atlara biniyor ve savaşlar kazanıyorum. İyileri kötü adamlardan kurtarıyorum ve babam bana tacımı takıyor.” Adamın yüzündeki sarsılmış ifade üzerine durdu.

“Ya kabuslar?”

Kız bu sefer sadece başıyla onaylamayı tercih etti, son zamanlarda çok fazla kabus görür olmuştu ve onlardan bahsetmekten hoşlanmıyordu.

“Kötü adamları sevmez misin?” dedi adam, kısık bir sesle.

“Hayır.” Kızın sesi kendinden emin çıkmıştı. “Onları yenmemiz gerekir.”

“Neden?” dedi yabancı. Kelimelerinin arasında bazen uzun esler oluyordu, sanki kızın orada olduğunu unutup tekrar hatırlıyormuş gibiydi. “Belki de bir sebepleri vardır?”

“Kötü adamların çoğu kabadayılardır.” Kız omuz silkti. “Kabadayıları sevmem.”

Adam bunun üzerine ona sanki canı acımış gibi baktı, kız birkaç adım geri çekildi. Bu ifadenin benzerlerini annesinin yüzünde de görmüştü, mesela ona neden babasını uykuya gönderemediğini sorduğu zaman.

“Bütün kötü adamlar kabadayı değildirler.” Sesi iyice kısılmıştı, rüzgarlı bir gün olsa kız onu duyamazdı. “Bazıları ne yaptıklarının farkında bile değildirler.”

“Nasıl olmazlar?” 

“Bilmiyorum.” dedi adam. Sonra, çok uzun bir esten sonra, yavaşça ekledi. “Bilseydim, farkında olurdum sanırım.”

“Sen kötü bir adama benzemiyorsun.” dedi kız kararlılıkla.

“Bunu bilemezsin.” dedi yabancı.

“Bilebilirim tabii ki.” dedi küçük kız ve haklıydı. Kötü adamlar konusunda bir nevi uzman sayılabilirdi, büyükbabası ona hem Narnia serisini, hem de Talihsiz Serüvenler Dizisi'ni okumuştu. “Kötü adamlar çocuklarla konuşmazlar.” dedi delil sunar gibi bir edayla. “Konuştuklarında da onları küçümserler. Kont Olaf gibi. Kral Miraz gibi. Beyaz Cadı gibi. Esme Squalor gibi.” Bir an saydığı isimlerin hepsini düşünerek öylece kaldı. Sonra kendinden daha az emin bir sesle ekledi. “Birinin kötü bir adam olup olmadığını anlamak istiyorsan, seninle konuşup konuşmayacaklarını görmek için beklersin. Kural budur.” Bir sessizlik daha. “Sen benimle konuştun.”

“Ben seninle konuşmadım ki.” dedi adam. “Sen benimle konuştun.”

“Evet, senin için kuralı bozdum.” dedi kız sakince.

“Neden?” Yabancı gerçekten çok karışık bir problemi gördüğü zaman sıra arkadaşının yüzünde oluşan bir ifadeyle ona baktı; çatılmış kaşlar, hafifçe bükülmüş dudaklar.

“Görünmez olmadığını hatırlaman için.” dedi kız ona şaşkınlıkla bakarak. Bu o kadar barizdi ki adamın bunu sormak zorunda kalması ona epey tuhaf gelmişti ama işte, o da bir yetişkindi sonuçta.  
Adam birkaç saniye boyunca gözünü kırpmadan ona baktı.

“Teşekkür ederim.” dediğinde kız onun orada olduğunu neredeyse uutmuştu. Adam ayağa kalktı, yanından geçerken kıza bir şey uzattı. Kızın minik, eldivenli parmakları küçük objeyi kavradı ama adam yanından yürüyüp giderken onu seyrettiği için, ne olduğuna bakacak zaman bulamadı.

Daha sonra annesi telefon görüşmesi bitmiş şekilde yanına geldiği için ve sonra da mağazalarda dolaştıkları için bakmayı unuttu. Minik obje, montunun cebinde sessizce durmaya devam etti, ta ki yatağına attığı montun cebinden kayıp yere düşene kadar.

Kız dizlerinin üzerine çöküp yatağın altına uzandı ve parmakları minik şeyi kavrayana kadar elini karanlıkta gezdirdi. En sonunda soğuk, metalik bir şeyi buldu. Yere oturdu, bütün küçük kızların bildiği gibi, önemli şeyleri incelerken daima yerde oturmak gerekirdi ve dikkatle avucunda duran şeye baktı.

Askeri bir künyeydi bu, zinciri yoktu. Eski görünüşüne karşılık, kız onun göründüğü kadar eski olmadığından emindi, büyükbabanın ağabeyine ait olan künyedeki gibi harfleri okunamaz hale gelmemişti. Biri onu sonradan yapıp eskimiş görüntüsü vermiş olmalıydı, ama neden?

BARNES, James B.

Kız isme bakıp gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Bu isim çok tanıdıktı, o kadar tanıdıktı ki sanki-

Kız künyeyi avucunda sıkıca tutarak çekmeceden günlüğünü çıkardı, büyükbabasının onu götürdüğü Smithsonian sergisinin broşürü hala oradaydı. Kaptan Amerika, büyükbabasının ağabeyi onunla bir kere karşılaşmıştı. En azından büyükbabası öyle söylemişti ve o asla yalan söylemezdi.

Kız tek eliyle, beceriksizce sayfaları çevirerek aradığı sayfayı buldu.

James Buchanan Barnes. 

Bir an nefesini tutarak ihtimalleri düşündü. Adam ya bir hırsızdı ve bunu müzeden çalmıştı ya da James Barnes oydu. Gerçi ikinci olasılık da onun bunu müzeden çaldığı gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu ama zaten sizin olan bir şeyi alabilmeliydiniz, değil mi? Bu kıza mantıklı geldi.

Bunun mümkün olması uzak bir ihtimaldi, her ne kadar Kaptan hala yaşıyor olsa da Barnes savaşta ölmüştü. Yine de, neyin daha doğru olabileceğini düşünürken, birden yanlış şeye kafa yorduğunu fark etti.

Önemli olan olasılıklar değildi, değil mi? Annesi ona yine de inanmayacaktı, tıpkı öğretmenlerinin de inanmayacağı gibi. O zaman daha güzel olan hikayeyi seçmek en iyisi değil miydi?

Kız künyeyi büyük bir dikkatle çekmeceye, günlüğünün yanına koydu. İçten içe haklı çıktığına seviniyordu. Sonra günlük hayatına devam etti, çağırıldığında yemeğe indi, dişlerini fırçaladı, büyükbabasının okuduğu hikayeyi dinledi ve rüyasında Narnia'yı bir kere daha buldu.

*************  
Kış Askeri uyumazdı.

Uyumadan rüya göremezsiniz, kabus da göremeyeceğiniz gibi. Görülen rüyaların çoğu, uyandıktan sonra hatırlanmaz. Hiç uyumuyorsanız, hiç uyanamazsınız da. 

Uyumazsanız, unutamazsınız.

Unutmanızı sağlarlar. Parlak ışıklar, gözlerinizi delip beyninize saplanan buzdan sarkıtlar. 

_“İsmin ne?”_

_“James Buchanan Barnes.”_

_“Bir kere daha.”_

Uyanmazsanız, unutamazsınız. Uyumazsanız, hatırlayamazsınız.

**************  
Kış Askeri, o gece ilk kez uyudu.

Rahat bir uyku olduğu söylenemezdi, çarşaflarını kırıştıracak kadar çok döndü ve kabuslarla boğuştu. Köprüdeki o adam ve bir trenle ilgili, tuhaf bir kabusu bütün gece tekrar ve tekrar gördü. Ama uyudu. Rüyasında Narnia'yı bulamadı, ama kabuslarında başka şeyler buldu. Köprüdeki o adamın kim olduğunu buldu. Onu neden suda bırakmadığını buldu.

Kış Askeri, o gece ilk kez uyudu ve sabah Bucky Barnes olarak uyandı.


End file.
